SF: The Art of Making Friends
by Ghost Peacock
Summary: My oldest Skunk Fu story yet the first to be put up on fanfiction? Who knew? Well here it is folks.  A short one shot about how Fox and Rabbit met. Enjoy, please read and review!


**_Skunk Fu! : The Art of making Friends_**

**_

* * *

_**

**By Franki Lew **

**Genre: friendship**

**Fox, Rabbit, Panda, Duck and "Skunk Fu" do NOT belong to me**

**Disclaimer: This is the first ever piece of work I wrote on the computer. It is EXTREMELY dated! Yet, is also one of my favorites. It was a story to go along with my larger fan fiction, "The Art of the Lotus Flower", a story that sadly I won't be posting since it is my longest fan fiction up to date. However, I do hope you guys enjoy this one. **

**It's a one shot about how Fox and Rabbit (my personal OTP) met as children**

**

* * *

**

It was a beautiful day in the valley. The sun shining like an emerald and the hills glistening like wet stepping stones. The nice weather could not change the mood of a depressed fox pup. Nothing could change her mood. She was an orphan greatly missing the only companion in her life, her father. Mr. Fox, as he was called, was a benevolent warrior and a good parent. Yet could he protect himself hen the ex-guardian of the Valley, Dragon, went on a rampage? Of course not.

Fox was told, 'your father died protecting you', but that didn't cheer her up. It made her feel worse. Her father wasted his life on a girl as pathetic as her.

The somber little kit unknowingly walked strait into another creature as she passed by the lake she and her father would play at. It was a little grey bunny rabbit with a white chest and a velvet face. The minute he stood back up he looked at Fox with a mean glare.

"Watch were you're going!'' the bunny snapped.

Fox stepped back at the youngster's remark. "I-I'm sorry,'' she said, "I didn't notice were I was going. I'm just sad. You see…my papa-"

"I don't care why you're sad _pointy noise_!'' the rabbit remarked. What a rude little Rabbit. Fox thought rabbits were suppose to be sweet and gentle.

"Listen I'm sorry," she said. "And, hey that bump didn't hurt that much."

"I beg to differ! You disturbed a warriors chi!" he said.

"Warrior?" Fox said. "You're not a warrior. You're just a kid."

"So? I too am a warrior!" the bunny insisted turning his back at Fox stiffly. Go cry about your wimpy dad some other place."

Now _that_ was the stray that broke Fox's back. How dare he say that? Her father was far from a wimp. This boy didn't know what happened anyway. He had no right to say anything like that!

"I'll show you _fluffbutt_!" Fox said shoving the bunny into the water. She jumped in after him punching his cheeks from side to side.

"Aaaah! No, stop it! Ow, stop it you big meany! Help!" the 'warrior' yelled.

With the splashing and yelling, anyone could here the fight. In no time Master Panda and Miss Duck pulled the two apart.

"Fox, Rabbit, warrior 's do not act like that," Panda said sternly.

"Well that was no way to act in general," Fox said and angrily ran off, her sobs could be heard all the way down the hill.

"Fox, oh Fox!" Duck pleated, "oh dear please don't run off like that…"

"I don't get it what did I do?" the bunny asked, "who was that girl anyway?''

"Well young one," Panda said, "I suppose it's best that you know the error of your ways."

* * *

Later that night young Fox was by the lake again, this time weeping. She had remembered a time with her father were they would endlessly play tag by the lake's shore or sit and tell stories to each other. They couldn't do that any more. "Papa…" she sighed.

"Hey girl…" a voice said from behind. It belonged to that little bunny.

"What do you want?'' Fox asked.

"Listen Panda told me to say I'm sorry," The bunny said. "See what happened to your dad. I didn't know about. If I did I never would have said that stuff. Really. I just don't know what its like cause I can't remember my parents."

"Can't remember? What do you mean?" Fox asked.

"Well I know I had parents," the bunny said sitting by Fox. "But I don't know who they are."

"You can't remember anything about your parents at all?" Fox asked feeling a little guilty.

"Well I do remember one thing," The bunny said, "It was this song that someone would sing to me every night. But…all I remember was this fire occurred and I was running, but…the fire caught up to me and…I can't remember anything beyond that."

Fox felt awful. She knew he father and his legacy so well. How could any one not remember their parents?

"I got off subject didn't I?" the bunny said, "again I'm sorry."

"Well that's alright," Fox giggled. "I guess we've all lost something of ours. Say, do you want to be friends? I'm Fox''

"Sure! M'names Rabbit," the bunny said.

"You don't say?"

Fox and Rabbit were lucky to be friends in such a lonely world.

**_The End_**


End file.
